borderlands 2 chapter 2
by LeaP-assassin
Summary: this is the second part 2 to the sequel i am producing of a first person event of borderlands 2


Chapter 2- Meeting of an annoying robot

The train cart crashed and we were all flung everywhere I was cold and it seemed to be dark I didn't know how long I was out for, I heard a voice it seemed to be coming closer and closer I was covered in snow from head to toe so I stayed still acting dead encase it was one of jacks goons coming to kill whoever wasn't dead from the crash.

The voice was close it was talking about how it wished it had a nose, I was curious and cold so I moved my head a bit so I could see what it was that was talking in a annoying voice, it seemed to be a tiny robot people on this planet call a claptrap, I got up and it started to talk to me he said "you're not dead YES now I can get of this glacier claptrap your metaphorical ship has finally come in, allow me to introduce myself I am a CL4P-TP steward bot but my friends call me claptrap or they would if they were still alive or had existed in the first place wait I got something for you" he handed me something people here call a eco device.

Suddenly a mystical voice started to talk I looked around encase it was Maya, Salvador or Zero who was trying to find me but no luck I realised may eco devise was lit up bright it was saying "you're alive for a reason and I am here to help you" it then disappeared and the voice stopped and claptrap was stood next to me well you could say stood more of balancing on one wheel.

I when on a wonder looking for Maya, Salvador and zero I spend hours searching for them, it turned night and I still hadn't found then I feared the worst and stopped looking I went with claptrap to his shelter and on my way there a few meters from his front door I saw three bodies just lying there I thought they were out cold I tried to wake them up but no luck claptrap came over and told me when he found them they were on the verge of near death he told me they said to leave them but he dragged them near his front door to try and save them I was grateful of him for what he done.

We were going through the cave that leads to him hideout he says nothing can harm us there all of a sudden claptrap started to cower I took cover behind a broken claptrap and a huge monster called a bullymong jumped down a giant hole grabbed claptrap and yanked his eyes out I never heard such a screech come from a tiny robot I threw out my sabre turret but it seems one of the power boxes were damaged in the train wreck, the giant bullymong climbed out and left us alone, I picked up my sabre turret and claptrap quietly said "the gun the gun in the cabinet" I looked behind me and there was a near brown rusted cabinet I walked over and opened it the door fell of the hinges and crashed to the floor I looked in the cabinet and dug through all the trash in there and found a small calibre pistol it seemed to be made from the company I worked for DAHL.

Claptrap continued to go on, he blindly made his way to a whole in a giant fence, he went through the hole and opened the gate he said the giant bullymong was call knuckle dragger he said this bullymong was the most feared bullymong on Pandora when I heard this I went a bit weak in the knees but carried on we reached a door and I saw a plane white landscape with none stop snow it seemed that this waste land wasn't the end of my journey as he asked for my help to reach his ship that was being held captive by a man named captain flint I said id help due to him trying to save my friends but not being able to due to the train crash.

As we went on in the bright white snowy landscape we came to a place where a group of small bullymongs were sat we tried to creep past but claptrap smashed into a block of ice and the bullymongs attacked I fought back and took them out I wished I had my sabre turret it would of made it easier but I was nearly out of ammo so I couldn't turn back now as I was far away from claptraps campsite.

We reached a turn point where it seemed a crashed Hyperion ship had fallen claptrap said this is where knuckle dragger was said to be I walked in and knuckle dragger appeared and let out a huge roar and began to attack I fought back I ran out of ammo within the first 10 seconds but he didn't seemed to be faze by the bullets in his chest, I pulled out my machete and when he jumped at me I slammed it in his head and he dropped dead in front of me I had won but with the injury of my leg.

I picked up claptraps eye he said "as much as you'd love to jam your fist into my skull optic surgery is best left to professionals, my friends sir hammerlock in liar's burg can fix me up alonsy" after he said that I thought liar's burg, he might try to kill me, but I followed him anyway there was a crashed Hyperion barge in front of us claptrap said he'd get it open but when he tried it locked the doors.

All of a sudden that mystical voice said that she'd get the lock and two seconds later the Hyperion barge door opened she said "it's useful being a artificial intelligent" she told me she was able to access nearly everything on Pandora she proceeded to say "take whatever you want you have a long journey ahead" and from the floor rose a chest I opened it up and a shotgun appeared, I picked it up and we moved on to liars burg.


End file.
